The aim is creation of a program of research, training and management relevant to the degenerative diseases of the circulation, of the lung and of the kidney. Emphasis is on the chemistry, pathophysiology, pathogenesis, management and prophylaxis of the major chronic illnesses: atherosclerosis (its antecedents and sequellae); fibrosing and obstructing pulmonary disease; degenerative renal disease. Experimental and clinical investigations are conducted in the fields of blood vessels and lung. Of fundamental importance to each of these are studies of the chemistry and function of membranes and of the chemistry of relevant proteins such as collagen, elastin, the structural proteins of cell wall, hemoglobin, lipoproteins of plasma and the proteins involved in thrombosis.